All Because of a Quill
by auroraborealis101
Summary: All he wanted to get back was his quill...


**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE, THE WHOLE THING IF YOU PLEASE;URGENT A/N: I know I'm suppose to be continuing, "The Beginning of a Strange Year" and all, but I've decided to take a break from that for a while. This story is a simple one-shot. For personal reasons, I'm sorry to say I won't be able to write for a whole month, so wait till like October please. Sorry again, but I'll update next month.  
**

SCORPIUS pov:

"Well, I must say I am rather disappointed in you all, seeing that was the only one able to transform her toad into a snake without burning it, killing it, or yanking its leg off. Practice, that is all the homework I shall give you today. Oh, and everyone just one quick announcement. Next week is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and to honor everyone who fought and died during the battle, Hogwarts is going to have a ball. Everyone will attend, and everyone is required to dance. Special guests will include Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley..."

And that's where I tuned out. I yawned audibly but McGonagall ignored me on and went on. I looked around, not really paying attention. No one was, really.

Except of course, the Weaslette, AKA, Rose Weasley. The girl was listening intently, hanging on every word as though her life depended on it.

It was so very enjoyable to annoy the girl. She was an easy target and always took the bait. Aaaaand to get her attention of course. She was the only girl who could ignore my good looks and charms, and I was going to get to her if it was the last thing I did.

I yawned again, very much bored now, and I decided to have some fun. What better way then to bother ol' Weaslette?

I leaned over, took aim, and threw my quill at her back. I was a chaser for Slytherin, my aim was true, as well as the effect.

She whirled around, whipping her auburn locks too in the process, and gave me such a fiery and intense flare, peeves would have flinched.

Of course, I didn't. I just smiled suavely at her as she hissed, "Stop it!"

I opened my eyes in pretend innocent shock, and said, "But I didn't do anything!"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it, picked up my quill, and pocketed it.

Aaaww, she loved me so much, she even pocketed my quill. And then I remembered that quill cost 50 galleons,so there was no way i would her take my quill.

"Accio quill!" I muttered,and the quill flew back to its rightful owner: me. Scorpius Malfoy, ladies man at Hogwarts, chaser for Slytherin.

And, believe it or not, I was single. Don't worry, you heard right, you don't have too much earwax it your ears, for I am indeed single. Even though I have every bloody girl who's not a Weasley or a Potter in Hogwarts chasing after me. Though, unfortunately for them, I run very fast. Though I heard Lily Potter admitting rather reluctantly that i was indeed, hot. Though I didn't give a damn about what Lily Potter though, no not her. There was only one girl whose opinion of me I cared about, though currently, she thought, and i quote, "... The worst Kind of scum alive, and I deserved me to thrown in pig pen." Merlin knows why she chose pig pen, but that's not all.

She also thinks I'm arrogant toe rag, a stupid idiot ( which is kind of weird, because what other kinds of idiots are there?), and, my personal favorite, a sorry excuse for a human being. Trust me, there's much more, but if I start to list the insults she's used on me, I won't be able to stop. Yes, there really are that many.

You wouldn't believe it at first sight, but Rose Weasley knows more insults than all the Weasley and Potter men combined. Oh, and throw in Dominique Weasley too. Maybe Lily Potter. Oh and, of course little Roxanne. Perhaps Lucy.

Anyways, I realized I desired her attention more than anything since 3rd year, and so now, in 7th year, you can probably imagine the things I thought about her now. I wanted her, listed after her, and was crazily in love with her. You can't imagine how it hurts my pride to admit it, but yes, it was true.

I was so busy daydreaming about her, that I didn't notice my quill was gone, and McGonagall was dismissing class.

Weasley had it in her pocket again. "Accio wand!" I cried again, but obviously she had put up a shield charm, so my spell hadn't made any effect. Damn. I wasn't going to lose that quill, so I followed her. And of course, being the nerd she is, went directly to the library.

There was no one else there, so we were all alone. Madam Pince was probably snogging Filch right now. I shuddered at the thought. Speaking of snogging... I had an idea. I stepped out from the shadows landing right in front of Weasley. She jumped up, visibly shocked.

I stepped closer to her, so close could see her dark long lashes curling at the end, so close I could the faint specks of violet in her big blue eyes, so close I could see the splash of freckles on her nose, that had slightly faded away, but weren't gone altogether yet..

My face was hovering directly over hers. "W-Wh-What are you doing?" she stuttered, backing up, until her back hit a wall. Excellent. I had cornered her.

I brought my hand up to gently carress her face, then cupping it. Her eyes fluttered, and I became aware of a very intoxicating scent surrounding me: It was a spicy scent that smelled of cinnamon and jasmines. I breathed it in, savoring the delicious aroma. Rose's eyes fluttered a bit, and her breathing sped up. "Wh-why are you doing this?" I tilted my face in a little, so that now our noses were brushing. I wanted to go altogether and just snog her, but I controlled myself with great difficulty. Because right now, I needed something else from her. I slid my hand up her bare leg, (she was wearing a skirt) and rested it on het thigh. And she let out a low moan, and as I gazed into her eyes. And that's one I lost it. Because I could see desire, lust, and _love _in them.

Who cares about the stupid quill? She loved me! She freaking loved me! Rose freaking Weasley loved me!

Trying hard not to show my ecstasy, I still approached her slowly. I pulled my hand from her thigh and slid it around her waist, and pressed her body against mine. And then, tilting her head upwards, I said, "In about 10 seconds I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to, tell me to stop and I will. If you don't say it... then well...I'm going to kiss you."

"I... Scorpius..." she took a deep breath, and, to my extreme pleasure, slid her arms around my neck.

I bent my head down just a little more, and our lips met in a sweet and amazing kiss. Our lips moved together, firmly yet gently, in synchrony. I slid my tongue on her lower lip, then gently bit on it.

She whimpered, a delicious sound to my ears, and I bent my head to gently graze her earlobe with my tongue, and then, to my horror, she pushed me away and said, "Stop."

Reluctantly, I pulled my head away, my arms leaving her waist.

"I don't want to be like any of your other _girlfriends_, or so you call them. But you sure as hell don't treat them like they are. I don't want you to date me, well, you better treat me properly, and you better not dump me."

I smirked and said, "So you want to be my girlfriend?"

She flushed and muttered, "Oh, shut up."

"You want to be my girlfriend, you want to me my girlfriend. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy... Who would have thought of it?" I chuckled.

"Shut up," she said again.

"Make me," I said teasingly.

"Alright then. I'll be happy to oblige." And then promptly crashed her lips against mine.

We pulled away for air and I asked, "This means your coming to the ball with me then, right?"

"What ball?" she asked, a dazed expression on her face.

"The Battle of Hogwarts Ball," I replied.

"Oh.. Oh yeah... well yeah, I suppose.."

There was an awkward silence filling the air... and then, "Right then. Do you suppose I could have my quill back?"

_Fin_


End file.
